Another Way to Fix Trouble
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: There are multiple ways to render remedies in such tight situations, and one of them is brute honesty and a little force.
1. Another Way to Fix Trouble

Title: Another Way to Fix Trouble

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A certain producer from a famous sitcoms and romantic comedy shows took interest at a certain Love Me member's life and demanded the president that he hires the girl for a certain situational comedy movie that she would be casted as the main heroin, it wasn't action like her other roles, or in some romantic movie or show, but rather a wholesome movie.

"And why?" the president finally asked.

"Because! I mean look at her social media! It is so wholesome with her family! Her mom looked scary as hell, but she is caring to her children in her own way, Kyoko is a smart and talented girl striving in our industry and remained herself throughout all the attention she is currently having after the successful movie of Lotus in the Mud and her death defying stunts for the movie, her stepfather who looked like a comedian whenever the strict mother would jab at him, and the youngest Mogami who's at fifteen acts like a forty years old engineer which builds wonderful furniture, landscapes and practically their house!" he explained.

"True, let us make a deal, if you can do a little twist on your papers, why not make it romantic situational?" the cunning president asked.

"If I would do such thing, you'd let me kidnap your baby girl?" he asked with a playful grin.

Lory thought for a while then an idea popped to his mind, "I'd let you, if! You would let me cast the male lead for her debut TV series?" he demanded.

"You got yourself a deal!" said by the producer and both shared a hand shake, "I'll send in a contract."

"Alright, I'll be waiting. Also before I break the news, can I read what you had made first?" and the producer nodded.

A week later, a certain Love me girl in her usual prink over all dealt with paper work over the Love Me section office and doing her usual Love Me assignment, and her department boss has always been delighted with her hard working and diligent work, "Where should I put this Sawara-san?" she asked.

"You can just put that on my table, Mogami-san, and you are free to go."

"But, I did a little bit of work?" she looked worried, the man sighed and gave her a smile.

"Give me your note book." And she pulled out her stamp pad from her white hip pouch and handed it to him, he stamp hand full of one hundred as he was satisfied with her work and was enough to cover her days when she will have more acting work to do, "Thank you for the hard work." He said and she widely smiled and bowed.

On her way out, she flinched when her male senior and the actor she looked up to, Tsuruga Ren bumped in with her alone, he looked like he was a kicked puppy, and to her shock.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san…" she looked startled however he gently held her and pulled her to the LME training room and closed the door, "Wh- what are you doing?" she gasped.

"A feathered friend once advised me, and I think it is time I take it seriously." He sighed and still held her between the wall and his chest, "I'm sorry for this rough confession, but I like you Mogami-san… no not like…. I love you Mogami-san." He finally blurted and poor Kyoko was confused and scared.

"But… what about Kusunoki-san?" she tried to push him away, although she knew that he was being used as a tool by the woman, she tried her best not to mention the high school girl he was in love with.

"I wanted to tell you there is nothing between us, she just walked in to where Kaijima-san and kissed me there, she is actually using me." He slides down to the floor taking her with him, they sat on the floor while she was still trapped between the wall and him, he explained what happened and what the circumstance with the actress, Kyoko acted shocked even though she was already aware, until she run-out of reason to push him and avoid such conversation and breaking her poor fragile heart once more, despite being locked with multiple padlocks.

"What about the high school girl?" she finally blurted out of reasons.

"Mogami-san, how many High school girls do I know?" he finally asked holding her by the waist.

"Uhm… aside from me I don't know."

"It's only you, Mogami-san" he said, "Wait… how did you know… wait…" it immediately clicked to him who the chicken in and why the chicken avoided revealing itself to him, "Are you?" and she looked away confirming it, he laughed hysterically and sighed deeply resting his forehead to her shoulder, Kyoko put her hand up to pat his head.

"Tsuruga-san?" her shaky voice.

"Ironic doesn't it? You advised me to be stern about by confession." He turned to her and she continued to blush.

"In my defense I didn't know it was me." She pouted, "And you looked so hopeless!"

"Yes, hopelessly in love with you."

"Why me? I mean I'm just a lowly employee who's trying to crawl my way up, and there you are, the number one actor, I can't just… and you can't just…"

"Can't what?" he sighed.

"Can't be with me, because I might destroy your name."

"With you making your name big in the industry, that is impossible, and you my dear Mogami-san remained who you are despite all attention given to you, can't you see? You are already on your way up, and I want to be part of it, if you let me." Pulling her hand up and kissing the back of it and the pal,

She continued to blush, "I promise to be true and honest with you." He pleaded, "This is one thing I don't want to regret and tell you how much I love you."

She sighed, "I'll give you a chance." He smiled brightly and pulled her to him for a hug, suddenly his phone started to buzz and he sighed, "By the way, I thought you are on your way to a photo shoot?"

"I already finished and the president called for me, he said he wanted me to be a cast in some new movie and I am not allowed to decline." He replied and she nodded, "You don't have anything in your schedule?" he asked and she shook her head.

He took her with him, and upon entering the office, he was still holding Kyoko's hand, the producer and Lory was grinning and then looked at each other.

"Alright, I'm convinced!" the producer put his hands up, "They got chemistry~" he added.

"Why do I recognize this looks?" Ren looked horrified.

Lory in a blonde hair and smothered with make-up and holding a small dog, and the producer as well in the same look minus the dog, "Are you trying to cosplay white chicks?" Kyoko finally asked baffled at their pink outfit and long blonde hairs, they comically did the laugh and answered yes.

The two explained that Kyoko is to star in a new movie and there was no details as of now however they are to start casting, and in Kyoko's dismay her bestfriend who is currently abroad could not join them since the producer personally asked for her, so they are to look for a placement actress for her, with the same protective and sassy vibe, Ren however is to be her suitor as demanded by Lory, whoever it was actually in real life after Ren told them the truth of why he was holding her hand earlier.

Her phone suddenly blared on a familiar ring tone that she set only for her mother, and she is aware her mother would not call her unless it is an emergency, she immediately picked up and answered only to be told her little brother was rushed to the hospital and there was not one looking after him, she was in a bit of panic and Ren helped her to calm down and offered to get her to Kyoto which she was persuaded that he would be coming along.

Ren helped her to his vehicle and drove her off to the Darumaya first and then headed immediately for hours long trip to Kyoto.

It was already dark when they arrived to the huge hospital, and many recognized Kyoko as an actress as well as the biggest and popular actor Ren Tsuruga, Kyoko frantically asked for her brother and a nurse assisted them only to arrive to a room where her brother one leg on a cast with a brace, it looked dark and awful as the doctor explained he had surgery for it.

Kyoko was so worried and hurried to him and Ren looked longingly at her.

Ren contacted their shared manager at what had happened and he got a positive reply from his trusty friend that he will handle everything, for now, he was needed there to help Kyoko, Ren and Kyoko who had not had their dinner yet, went out and had one, Kyoko thanked him and he smiled replying his own thought of why he would go extra mile for her.

They stayed at Kyoko's family home and Ren, for his first time there was amazed at all the handy work and hand craft furniture designs were there, it was like an antique as well traditional, the place was rustic as everything was made of wood and the shape of the tree used was preserved, the walls has many resent photo frames of Kyoko's family.

It was late when they slept, Ren used the family guest room which was well provided and Kyoko to her own room, the morning late, Ren awed at the huge backyard property, there was a well maintained fence around the property, a huge Koi pond, Sakura tree by it, a small green house, with huge trees around, an unfinished pallet made shed at the very end of the property by the wide river and a small jetty for fishing.

The yard looked amazing as it screamed tradition after ornaments around the bamboo fountain pond surrounded it, "Mother bought the extending forest property for us, she knows that Otto-kun wanted to do more for our property here." Kyoko explained as she served their morning meal by the garden bench.

Ren failed to see the John Deere Gator at the side, it was camouflage in color and has a winch bumper for utility purposes and has it's roof railing mounted with his tactical multi-tool axe – the breakfast Kyoko made was traditional and light which Ren appreciated, they ate in silence until she told him they need to head back to the hospital to watch over her brother.

"And I think we need to get him a prescription glasses, apparently from what he said he did not notice that there was no ladder by the side and sworn he saw it there, but it was actually a little to his left, so he slipped and fell." Kyoko told.

"Well, in his case, he badly needed it, he might me short sighted like the person I know, or he has astigmatism."

And indeed they headed there, only to walk in to the Fuwa couple who greeted Kyoko and told her they missed her, as well as congratulated her to her own success in the industry.

The couple was tending the boy when they arrived and bought many fruits and food for him, the Okami of the inn as well brought flowers, however she was delighted to see the daughter she could've adopted years back, they talked for hours while poor Ren was being grilled by the Taisho of the inn, the brother however mellowed down to the actor after knowing he was there to accompany his sister and he was an actual suitor who promised to care for her.

"Where should I put this?" Ren called for Kyoko after he washed the dishes.

"Tsuruga-san, what did I tell you about leaving it since I'm going to clean up after?" she sighed putting her hand over her hip.

"It's a good practice." He winked playfully.

She blushed and shook her head, Kyoko was pushed by the Fuwas couple to head home and rest as they offered to watch her brother, she went with protest however Ren pulled her to head home and thus ended up back at the residence where she was organizing some things in her room and making them lunch, by the afternoon they headed back to the hospital only to be told that Otto is needed for another surgery to re align his bone after finding there was another that fractured without them noticing, Kyoko was nervous while her brother is in the operating room for hours, Ren was there beside her and cuddling her for comfort, she did not decline and later on slept to his chest, they were at the private room where her brother was assigned waiting.

Hours later the boy came back after his time at the recovery room and was brought back to his private room still out cold, his leg was raised and now complete with few rods and thicker cast and brace, the leg was swollen and purple, Kyoko was hurting seeing such state and she turned to Ren.

"You don't mind, if he gets discharged we take him with us?" with that said he nodded with no problem and promised her he would be there to take care of him as well.

With the doctor's advice that they are to stay for a few days in the hospital, Ren immediately informed their shared manager that they had to extend some few days for a break considering that the state of her brother was not good, Ren as well sent photos of Otto to the president and as well as their manager, Yashiro suggested he would follow them there to help and Ren did not decline, he then informed Kyoko that Yashiro is coming and would help them, at least there will be more person to watch the boy.

Kyoko sent a photo to their parents as well as her friends of what is going on, and Chiori sent a selfie of her worried look as a reply, the poor boy in a neck and left arm brace, with his swollen leg being held by a thick cast and another set of steel brace, to top it with few cuts and bruises.

For almost a week, and Yashiro had joined them, it was finally time to take home the boy, "Nee-sama, can we come home first?" he asked and Kyoko granted such request.

And after they came home, he politely asked Yashiro and Ren to help him cover his ATV in its garage with its cover, and lock his hobby room, Ren awed at his neat yet organized to a custom room to the boy's desire, he has a talent for such seeing the four walls decorated, one by the right side of the door, is a floor folding sofa, and above it hanging to the wall is a huge hand-made frame with collectible fisherman's patches and wall mount for

By the window over-looking the wide yard property, the pond and the river at the end of it; has a corner desk and a simple mesh swivel chair, over the desk has a laptop and a camera bag which he was requested by the boy to get, and to the left wall was a hanging shelf with a hard hat full of safety cross logo, DIY custom insignia, as well as hardware material brands and badass engineer stickers with the Japanese flag at the side, one is a ball cap that looked familiar, it was a flat bill cap Kyoko bought and showed to Ren months back, with an crossed axe design and Japanese characters embroidered to the side, and below it is a small molle backpack with a leather man nylon pouch stuck to the side with a cool looking paracord fire starter bracelet which looked hand-made, Ren took that with the keys hanging beside it.

Facing the desk and window was a two-by-two shelf, two shelves at the bottom had normal sized drawer and one on the left has smaller ones for hooks, swivel and other small pieces, where at the right is an open shelf with a wall mount hanger for colorful arranged lures, and to the side was an upright rack for five uniform fishing rods with another wall shelf displaying spare and expensive looking spinner and caster reels.

Heading down, he handed to the boy his beloved keys and camera bag, he opened and there were complete lenses of his Canon camera, Kyoko neatly packed it to Ren's car as well as his other bag with his laptop and the smaller outdoor bag he refused to leave, his keys hanged to his belt loop, Ren and Yashiro helped him on board the car and made sure he was secured, his wheelchair was placed at the compartment of the SUV and they drove back to Tokyo.

It was also dark when they arrived and dropped the boy off to Seana's place and there, Luke and Seana are waiting, Seana looked worried and relieved seeing him he was now alright, Kyoko told her mother of the medications and the pain killers he had to take every now and then.

* * *

Two weeks later the casting started and the audition was held at the Love Me studio, the producer present who is dressed in a horse costume while the president in a kingly outfit, Kyoko mused seeing the president found a cosplay friend aside from Ruto, to Kyoko's surprise reading the draft of the said movie, it was similar to her life except for some few parts, however she was interested to who would play as her mother and as well her brother, and to her shock, Kuu demanded to be casted as her stepfather, and the one to play as her mother is none other than Juliena, despite being the fashion mother, she too worked formerly as an actress and model, and she wanted to be part of the production team.

The newbie actress who stormed the industry with her talent and professionalism is casted with strong characters so she will be challenged to act in the highest standards and she would be tested again, the one who is to play her brother is not yet decided as the audition had been going and one of the candidates was Hiou-kun, he was contending and becoming the top pick for the role, however Ren and Kyoko quickly noticed that a bit of the personality his character supposed to be is similar to Otto, "Kazuki's character is a stern and independent character, yet balanced with hi soft and sweet side for his mother and sister, Hiou-kun is a bit rough on the edges, but when you practice well enough, you will get what Kazuki is like." Ren advised.

Coming from the top and number one actor, the boy looked determined to get the role and would do his best later to get the final result. Everyone went on to get some lunch break and Ren joined Kyoko for the meal, they went to the president's office to share the bento that she made, and Yashiro brought them some drinks, they talked a bit and Kyoko updated her social media with the bento she made taking a beautiful food photo out of it, however some of her fans and friends noticed the hand holding a chopstick and recognized a certain bracelet, and asked if the actor was sharing it, Ren noticed her surprised reaction and read some of the comments under the photo, "Let's take a photo then?" and swiped the phone off of her hand and took a selfie, Kyoko was pouting as she was not ready and Ren posted it over her own phone.

Yashiro was throwing flowers around shrieking and squealing from the sweetness of the two, for the past weeks they grew comfortable of the little space they share and Kyoko had been opening up to him, although she would notice sometimes that he was still unhappy and had been keeping himself from it, he would give her at times the look of sadness.

And by that afternoon, Kyoko was shocked that Hiou-kun was wearing a pair of cargo pants, and plain flannel shirt that matched the color of his brown caterpillar boots, his hair was now blonde like Kazuki's character and donning the frown the character as explained in the papers.

He portrayed the character perfectly and the President was impressed, immediately he was taken as the cast and would definitely would receive the call back when they need to have a script reading in a few months time, the script was not yet finished but the director wanted to have the cast completed for the announcement.

A local actress from another agency was taken as Kyoko's best friend and would replace Kanae, she was a good actress and model in standing, she was however linked to the British Japanese actor who will play as Ren's manager in the movie.

Misaki Ayuzawa and Kyoko quickly became close and even Chiori was attached to her, they would have girls day out and would spend the day, she would have to grasp the role which she actually did quickly.

And months passed, after the script reading and announcement of the new movie called, 'Knowing Ayane' Kyoko had a request from the Director and Producers if they can actually use her home in Kyoto as the setup for few of the scenes, especially Hiou's scenes in the movie, the producer who wrote the script was amazed at the yard as Ren did months back, however they found Otto at the very end of the property finally finished the eight by ten pallet cabin, and he was already making a propane tank made wood stove, he was just putting the pipe at the side and about to install it to his cabin.

Shingai turned to Kyoko, "Are you sure he is a fifteen?" he blinked and Kyoko nodded with giggles, "I swear this is all made by a professional landscaper and engineer." He added.

"Whoah." Hiou baffled to the newly made wood stove, it was well wielded and furnished, the legs were made out of a scrap metal pipes and he made a hole at the top and center, the center is for feeding the wood and the hole at the top was covered by a flat surface steel and attached a steel elbow pipe at the upper back for the longer pipe for the smoke to come out.

"Ready for winter already?" Ren chuckled joining them, Ren patted Otto who was in his leg brace sitting over to his chair and refused to use the wheelchair, his arm was now fine although he is not allowed to do heavy work.

"Not really, I just want the interior to look homey, anyway, how is your courtship doing?" he asked ignoring Hiou.

"Nice and slow, trying to match her pace." He explained.

"That is good, listen, I know I already told you about hurting my sister."

"I know, and if I do, I'd let you run me over using Luna." Ren gave him a pat yet there was an unsure look in his face and Otto never failed to notice it, "Say, do you need help putting that in?" pointing at the newly made stove, it was small and rather manageable but in the injured person's case he'll have a hard time carrying it.

"Glad you offered, just put that at the corner end over the left side." Ren carried it lightly and placed it where it is supposed to be, he helped install the pipe as well, it was a small cabin by the river, by the huge glass window at the right side that overlooks the river has a collapsible wooden paracod net chair that was also made by hand, the wall has hooks and displayed the hand carved crossbow and bamboo made fishing rod, it was a design, since it became a hobby for the youngest Mogami, Hiou on the other hand was amazed at all the things made.

"Dad-san, stashed a lot of unused cords so I asked if I can do something with it, and behold, I made a chair." Ren laughed at what he said trying to be funny for once.

Later that evening, everyone is at the Fuwa Ryokan, Kyoko and Ren joined them there, however Ren pulled Kyoko to a familiar place, she gasped having to be back to the same clearing she used to meet her fairy prince, but in the evening the place was magical, fireflies roaming around lighting up the place, Ren on his part never expected as well, but it was a good vibe to what he was about to tell her, he took in a long breathe and turned to her holding her hand tightly and asking her to sit on a medium sized tock by the water, Kyoko took off her shoes and touched the cold water which made her smile, Ren did the same but stepped in the water instead and looked Kyoko in the eyes.

"Years ago, I met a cute and loving crying human girl in this very place, she thought of me as a fairy prince which was cute, I told her all about my problems, my whims and my desire in life. I appreciated her for listening and liking despite who I was, well, except for the part I was a fairy." He gave a chuckle, Kyoko's smile turned to shock and looked at Ren with disbelief, and fast forward, a year back I met her again, and because I was an idiot, I let my inner-self get the best of me and kissed her, I regret nothing as I was longing for her, for years, she grew to be beautiful, hard working and charming."

"Wait… you are Corn?" she gasped and he nodded.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret." He said.

"But how did you know it was me?" Kyoko was confused, "I was little when we met and you couldn't recognize me as teen now!" she looked panicked.

"I gave my special human a magic stone, and I was thankful for giving it to her as a lucky charm as well as my mark, without you dropping it that very day when you injured your leg at the LME I wouldn't have recognized you, but after that I was shocked it was you, however I know to myself at that time I was starting to admire you after you showed great professionalism despite injuring your ankle." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry I kept the fact it was me, your Corn, and lying to you as kids, I didn't have the heart to tell you I was human." He chuckled, "You were so cute, I swear I wanted to kidnap you away from your mother and bring you with me." She blushed at what he said.

"Also, I wanted to forget my past as well, your Corn is a terrible man, Kyoko-chan." He said and Kyoko gasped again and held his face between her palms, he told her about what happened to Rick, how he was a dysfunctional teen, how he ended up in Japan, how he was fired multiple times as a newbie, and how he is coping with everything and punishing himself to atone for what he has done, it was by means he was not allowed to be happy, "And I talked to your brother about this earlier in his cabin, we talked and you know what he told me?" he gave a weak smile.

"He said; for a punishment, instead of forbidding myself to be happy I should however devote myself to someone as compensation to a life lost which was not my fault. I can do that, but still it was entirely my fault."

"Please don't say that." Kyoko said, "Otto-kun is right, it was not your fault, you were not the one driving, and no one wanted for Rick-san to die, it was an unforeseen happening and he wanted you to change your life at that time, my Corn was a little lost and he wanted to help you, and he did, without him sacrificing you would never find your way here, so instead of sulking, thank him for everything." She comforted.

Ren looked up and thanked Rick and made a promise which made Kyoko blush, they took time looking at each other until they inched closer and shared a sweet kiss, after separating Ren gave a genuine smile finally breaking free from his punishment and pulled her again for another which she mantled after, wrapping her arms around his neck and Ren held her by the waist, they shared another round of kisses, until they started to playfully wet each other with the water from the creek, when they came back to the inn they were a bit soaked and the staff asked what happened.

"We just went to the same place where we meet years ago." Ren replied and intrigued the Producer who was writing the script.

While everyone was sharing dinner and merrymaking, "Sakata-san, you need anything?" Ren asked the producer.

"Nothing much, tell me, how did you meet Mogami-san?" and with that Kyoko was blushing when Ren started to have a little storytelling to the producer.

"Say, in the half of the story, when Hiro-kun meets Ayane-chan few years later, what if he will have a flash back on their first meeting?" Sakata asked, "I mean let's put it this way, when Hiro-kun noticed the cheap necklace he gave her years back he immediately knew she was his girl?" he suggested.

"You mean to tell us, you are going to change the script last minute?" Ren snorted.

"You can say that, but it would be good~" he hummed.

"That would be alright, I love challenges." Kyoko smiled and Ren shook his head in amusement.

"You my love, never failed to amaze me." He said and pulled her along.

Gintoki Sakata informed the staff there was an addition to plans, and the director was shocked and a little startled that there will be more, however took on the challenge and expected great story line for the movie.

And because such addition, they are to look for younger casts immediately to play as Ayane and Hiro, however at the time being, things were being set up to the Mogami residence, Otto moved out their way and decided to spend time to his cabin with Ren, the older man told him everything as how he had confessed except for the kiss part, he wanted to stay alive and avoided the cross bow which the other was still making.

He was sanding the stock body of the weapon while listening to Ren, "Glad you cleared that up, so how does it feel?" he asked.

"Lighter, and I don't know, I feel liberated, I think I found another reason to live." Ren sighed and sat back to the paracord folding chair Otto made.

"Glad to know."

"Are you finally making your plans?" Ren looked at the furnished body stock.

"Yup, and I'm thinking of what to use for the bending part too…" he sighed and Ren suggested to search the internet for a PVC pipe molding, "Speaking of molding, my friend Tanjiro melted some of Aluminum cans and molded it to a sand to make a triggering system." Ren was impressed.

"But what will you use for the string? You need a sturdy one for it."

"I'll use as usual a parachute cord, it's sturdy and can hold a few pounds of tension."

"Good idea." While the two bonded.

Kyoko was with the staff helping them around on what they need, and looking over at Ren and her brother trying to flatten a PVC pipe, smaller one inserted inside to make sure the material was stronger, they looked comically funny whenever they mess up on something, Hiou shadowing both of them.

"They get along so well." Yashiro noticed, "I must say, Tsuruga-san is winning thing relationship of yours." He teased, "I mean he's already close to the number one guard dog." Kyoko continued to blush.

Kyoko being pushed by the staff and crew to rest and do something else since she was been a big help and quite the contributor, she was still an actress, Kyoko now joined her brother over the kitchen island counter tinkering on her laptop, managing her personal blog and photos, while her brother was been helped by Ren take his medication, and now spending time over his laptop editing and managing photos of his own, where his DSLR is hooked to his device, Ren sat beside Kyoko watching her while Hiou still trying to shadow the Mogami boy around.

Gintoki was amazed seeing the photos produced by the boy as it was off-grid aesthetic, a total piece of work that needed to be publish, however the boy has his own private account over social media where he shares all his handy work.

Kyoko mused as the director asked the boy of they can borrow his Jimny named Luna and he flatly declines with a little hostile response, the camera crew took photos of the vehicle for a reference instead as they would rend another, however it was detailed to an off road car despite its miniature jeep look.

The garage was well organized to the liking of the director as the wall mounted a ten foot kayak and a down-hill mountain bike, a huge tool box drawer just below the kayak and paddle.

Luna is a detailed mini Jeep, with a roof rack that mounted the same tactical axe as the ATV beside, the snorkel exhaust was modified as well as the Winch bumper.

"Ren, Nii-san?" called Otto, "Can you help me up the stairs?" he asked politely and the director helped Ren get the huge boy up the stairs and to his hobby room that also surprised them.

"He never runs out of surprises, so he?" Shingai shook his head looking at Kyoko and the Hiou.

"Your character is based off of that guy, look like we got a lot of expectations to hold from you, Hiou-kun." One of the producers said and the boy gulped knowing he was just grasping the personality of his character.

The next day he got the courage to ask Otto to mentor him with some few handy things, and he was gifted with Leatherman multi tool to hold on to for him to have something as a character, Hiou smiled in glee knowing the older teen was to support him.

It was their fifth day filming, it was mostly Hiou's scenes which satisfied the crew and director, Otto was always there to support him and give him high fives, they had been bonding a lot as well, Kyoko was delighted to know her brother is having another friend aside from their neighbor.

Otto toured Hiou around Kyoto to some of tourist spots as well as his favorite areas, and even to some shops, Hiou taking on the role means he took interest over fishing and demanded to be taken to some shop, and when he came in to a huge fishing shop with displays he was like a toddler in a play store, he was amazed looking at the shiny rods and reels, Otto helped him pick one and got his first set, he was given a discount since Otto is his friend.

They went to the river beside the Mogami property and tested it and boy, he was drowned to the love of fishing.

"I guess he will perfect your brother's role then?" Ren snorted watching the two, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"We'll film the flashback after our production in Tokyo, we'll soon wrap things up here in Kyoto and I'll miss this place." Shingai looking around, especially the hammock he would usual take naps in.

* * *

After two weeks in Kyoto, Hiou was given a long break since his scenes with Kyoko was done in Kyoto while, Kyoko is to continue her roles mostly with Ren, they have been acting their usual daily routines and had been perfectly nailing their scenes together, Shingai failed to notice their chemistry from some of the series they were in, however this time it was obvious and screaming, they are filming their scenes with the new casts; Ayuzawa and Usui, they too have reputations to hold which pushes the production quick for their schedule.

Kuu and Julie are to arrive and Kyoko wanted to surprise her adoptive father with her Corn which she discovered their Koun as well, they are off to the air port to greet them however they were immediately mobbed by Ren's fans and the security was quick to help them out.

Julie was crying when she hugged her son for a long time, he was ecstatic to know he finally opened up, but not yet ready for the public, however he is freely being himself when in private with Kyoko and now his parents.

In the safety of a hotel suite Ren caught up with his parents updating them of his life for the years that had came by, Julie was attached to Kyoko however and smothered her with motherly affections, she was however delighted that her son was acting up and was taking Kyoko home for them already, Kuu shot his son a warning on hurting the girl and Kyoko felt loved as the legendary actor was like a father to her.

Later that lunch Kyoko was cared by Juliena and dressed for a disguise, Kyoko's hair was covered by a long black wig made to copy her hair from her first test in acting in Ring Doh, a mini denim shorts and an off shoulder blouse to match the look, wearing a matching chucks with Ren, who was asked to change in to some pair of denim jeans and white Chinese collar button up shirt to match her, his hair was dyed back to blonde and took off his contacts, Kyoko gasped seeing her Corn again and started to be attached.

"I feel betrayed, you love Corn than Ren." He pouted and Julie laughed.

"Funny to think my Corn and favorite senpai is a single person, yet he's still jealous of his other self?" she teased and Kuu laughed at her jab to Ren, Ren continued to pout and held her close.

They roamed to the department store shopping since Juliena insisted, and Kyoko hadn't bought a single thing, yet the fashion mother in disguise with her husband hauled closet full of outfits for her, they went to a restaurant and shared lunch, and while the family were taking their order people can't help steal glances and admire their appearance, especially to Kyoko and Ren as a younger couple, Julie kept giggling at the cuteness of the couple after Kyoko gives Ren another stern scolding about his eating habits.

After their lunch date they had another round of shopping and poor Kuu was already loaded with bags, Ren had minimal in his hand and pulled Kyoko to a pet shop, she gasped knowing she was not allowed to keep one since she is residing at the Darumaya, "I'll have it in my place, but we're both going to be parents?" he winked playfully and she was not impressed.

"Look at it this way, let's treat it like our own baby, it's a good practice?" he teased and Kyoko playfully pinked his side which made him laugh.

They stumbled to a pure white stunner fluff puppy, it was all alone in the corner of the pun and sadly huddled in a corner with its tiny frog stuffed toy, Kyoko's heat melted and picked the puppy up, the other puppies were at the other side playing along, "He might be a runt considering the others are leaving him behind." Ren scratched the back of its ear and Kyoko gasped then cooed at the puppy giving it a baby talk, Ren took it she had love at first sight to the tiny beast and Ren was ready to pull out his wallet and take the little fluff home.

Kyoko looked at it with sad eyes and cuddled, the puppy wiggled trying to get down wanting its toy, Kyoko bent and took it for him to have and the puppy settled, the store assistant came to them enthusiastically and explained its breed, "That is a Pomsky puppy, it grows to ten to fifteen inches and weights to twenty to thirty pounds, they had a bit of health issues in dental problems but with love, care and regular visit to your vet you can care for them well, and that one is a boy, and eight weeks old." The puppy was already nestled to Kyoko who melted from the cuteness.

"So, what do we need for his comfort?" Ren grinned and Kyoko smiled brightly that they are taking the fluffy boy home.

"Let us start with a collar, a nice bed and puppy food~" the clerk now said and went to get all the things.

"What do you want to name our boy?" Ren finally asked Kyoko who was cooing.

"Maximus, you know, the white smart horse from Tangled?" Kyoko happily suggested, "I mean he is all white and really smart, look!" the puppy was pawing at Ren recognizing him already.

"I like it, I'll call him Max then?"

"I like the nickname too!" Kyoko agreed, they had a round pendant with the name of the puppy written in kanji to match the white leather collar that they finally agreed on, and added a dog-tag shaped tag with the full name written in English with their contact numbers placed.

Ren was now loaded with puppy necessities and they were laughed at by the older couple, "We went to shop and you went to get us a furry grandchild, good job, Koun!" said Kuu and Ren chuckled.

Later that afternoon, they dropped the older couple to the hotel and they went to Ren's flat to settle the puppy, Kyoko was there to cook for him as well, the puppy was smart and knows how to follow Kyoko around still the little frog he refused to leave is tightly held to his little mouth, Ren calling for him, he quickly tottered and tumbled to his little snout whining, Ren quickly came to carry the puppy and hushed him petting the poor snout that had hit the floor, Ren started to take photos of the puppy and posted it to his social media, he never bothered for the comments but rather he likes to post his own interests, they were all boring for the others but to his fans it was wholesome, however in Kyoko's case, she mostly post about her day, her family, work and bestfriends, she is touchy and personal, however she has been starting share photos of her with a hint of Ren, and the others starting to notice.

Ren on the other hand, would share his own stories, however there were always Kyoko's silhouette either on the background or her back, and in this case, the puppy cutely laid belly up over the floor, with Kyoko's back turned in the background, wearing nothing but her mini denim shorts and off shoulder blouse, chopping some vegetables over the counter, Ren captioned, '_We got a puppy_' he hinted that he doesn't solely own the puppy but he co-owns it.

Little did he know his little hint caused an uproar to his fans seeing the obvious Kyoko at the background.

Meanwhile, Lory in his office was grinning like mad man and shaking Ruto in the process trying to devise a plan to add fuel to the fire, however he can't also help that the puppy was indeed cute, he reminded himself that he would ask the couple to share the puppy by bringing him to the office.

The morning later, Kyoko stayed at Ren's apartment in the insistence of the boyfriend, Kyoko gave up after he started to hide her bag and shoes, they ended up sleeping at the living room cuddled after they were exhausted playing with the puppy who fell asleep to the crook of Ren's neck.

Ren received a message from Yashiro about the situation he had created, and social media speculations of his new affair with the rising actress, however the message with a demand to bring the new member of the Tsuruga family to the office did not go unnoticed, Ren chuckled and laid back on the fluffy carpet and pulled the girl to his chest closer for snuggles.

Shortly after they went ahead to get ready and headed to LME, the president dressed in white polo shirt and worn out pants and an apron, where the office was decorated to be a puppy day care, Ruto dressed the same, "Looks like we don't have to worry about Max." Ren chuckled and Kyoko handed the puppy to the president who eagerly asked for, the puppy took his time sniffing around and familiarize but never let go of his favorite toy, Kyoko reminded herself to make a puppy bag where he can keep his favorite toy so he can rest from carrying it from his mouth.

Kyoko was shocked to know what had blew up because of Ren, however in his defense, he does not want to hide her as his girlfriend and chose to reveal slowly to make sure she doesn't get bothered by the creepy vocalist as well as her annoying childhood friend, Ren was already making his mark and Kyoko couldn't stop him.

Despite all efforts of the president blowing up the internet with the speculations by adding fuel, he was surprised that Ren had a few plan on his own to slow the process yet, slowly introduces their relationship to the public, Kyoko was scared that his reputation might get stained, but he reminded her that she has a huge name to uphold knowing she is the most professional actress around which she did not know, she was being compared to the actor after all her stunts made personally.

On their way to the set, they were bombarded by their co-stars of the news and Kyoko blushed when Ren confirmed with a huge smile and no hesitation, accompanying it by holding her close to him.

Gintoki was throwing around some flowers out of nowhere dressed in a sunflower onesies.

The crew prepared Ren and Kyoko for their scenes and the set was prepared by the side walk for their morning scene together, it is where Kyoko would act as Ren's temporary manager and Ren would take her on to be his kohai, the scene went on smoothly until one of their co-stars, Ren had to repeat after mispronouncing a Japanese word and he had to consult Kyoko what it was, and Kyoko also stumbled to a difficult English pronunciation and Ren had to practice her for it.

Shingai saw how they tackle their roles with team work and find it cute as they exchange and Ren's perfect American accent proves his was half foreigner, they conversed in English.

"We'll soon be going through the café scene, everyone in places!" called by the director, and Ren in blonde hair and emerald eyes held Kyoko's hand, her usual Kyoko-chan hair color and her pink overalls, except the Love Me logo was removed, they were conversing in English and sharing coffee.

"_This is nice, I feel free, I can walk around without being mobbed, and I can do normal things again, I mean I can get a coffee without being asked for a photo or my autograph when I try to order_!" spoke by Ren, "_By the way, who taught you to do make up?_" he asked in English.

"_I practiced." She replied, "Shi-san gave me a make-up kit for my birthday, and it was the very first thing that was given to me as a present, and I would love to always use it_." She said.

"_And you helped me get a cover_." Hiro, played by Ren smiled and held her hand, he was not being subtle of his feelings for her, Ayane blushed from his contact.

"_This is a bit greedy coming from me, but can senpai help me with my roles? I am having trouble grasping the character of Annie since I void the emotion called love._" Looking out the window.

"_Do you realize that such emotion cannot be avoided nor locked?_" he replied, "_However, aside from what I asked, why do you avoid such emotions, do you know that is needed for roles and so in to persona camera life? There are times when your PR department or for your career to have a relationship and play pretend for the cameras around you._"

"_I avoid love for the sake of my own sanity, I had been hurt and betrayed, and I wanted to lock my heart as it is precious to me._" She glared a bit at him.

He sighed, "_I will help you, however it will cost you._" She flinched knowing she does not have enough money to pay the actor she is currently with, "_But before you decline, I want to tell you it's not money, but rather your time and your emotions._" After Hiro said it she grew even more scared however she tried to be tough and nodded.

"_I will take up your offer, senpai._" She grinned.

"_Well then, you are not allowed to decline what I am about to put you in._" she was anxious, "_We are to start dating, and rip all of those chains one by one._" He threatened.

"_I'll accept your challenge._" She tried to sound tough.

"AND CUT!" Shingai called from his mega phone, "After Kyoko-chan started to improvise her line, Tsuruga-san followed suit, I am surprised you guys pulled it off!" Shingai grew amazed at the actress even more.

Ren gave her a high five which she responded, "I'll have to remind Mogami-san you'll have a pre wedding photo shoot for your mother's wedding." Yashiro whipped out his planner and Ren was looking over his phone.

"I'm free after, I'll take you both." He said and the three went on their way after talking to Shingai who gave them permission to leave.

However instead heading to a photography studio, they were lead to the military base, and there by the air field is Seana in a beautiful white bridal dress and the blonde groom-to-be in his suit uniform posing, immediately Kyoko was taken by the staff to get her prepared they were all flocking around her aware she is an actress and Ren on the other hand was as well roped in the same fate, Kyoko was dressed with her light pink long dress, and Ren is now wearing a three piece tuxedo with pink tie to match.

It was a theme for Luke's base of work since he is a high ranking military official based in Japan, men in combat uniform who's already off duty stuck their noses to see the general's wife and actress daughter they heard so much about, and Kyoko as a rising star is gathering fans all around her.

To Kyoko's surprise her brother who is supposed to be in Kyoko for his studies is present and dressed in the same uniform as his father, he was demanded to wear such to match his father, Kyoko and Ren admired looking like a real military man, the same beret, suit coat, and waist coat to match, their shoes were expensive brown oxfords.

Seana in her white backless long down minus the veil, white and pink flowers as her bouquet, they had a close up photo shoot where their background were planes and military vehicle, from tanks to armored cars, it was in show case of her soon-to-be-husband's line of work, Luke rested his forehead over hers while Seana placed her palm over his chest and Luke is pulling her by her slim waist, he was grinning widely while she remained in her cocky and intimidating look.

More photos were taken with the photography staff helping them, Kyoko and Ren on their own poses were natural, the wedding photographer and their staff were excited and had been squealing as they pose for them, Ren and Kyoko's were a little professional since they work in the entertainment industry, Kyoko tried to recreate one of her parent's pose where she was carried by Ren, her left palm over his cheek giving way for the camera to see and the other right is over his shoulder, she was being carried by behind her knees facing Ren, forehead touching and sharing a loving smile at each other.

Luke was not that happy knowing his daughter is already dating, but still happy for her finding her man, though he was not convinced knowing the actor hoards a lot of fans.

To Otto's solo photos, he decided to take off the coat and leave himself with the waist coat and the pink bow tie he undid and left hanging, his suspenders were left hanging at the side and armed with his new half-rim club master prescription glasses, he sat over the hood of his Luna and posed sideways looking on another direction with a soft smile, he looked like a model, and few female military nurses had a tad bit of crush from their boss' son.

After the shoot finished they changed back to their normal clothes, however Luke remained in his military suit minus the coat, and they spent the afternoon for snacks at his office, however after Yashiro informed the couple that they had a meeting for the guesting for a TV series Kyoko and Ren excused themselves.

On their way to the studio, Kyoko smiled at the family photo with Ren, she posted it over her social media announcing the marriage of her parents.

The morning later, Kyoko having to stay at Ren's place again, she was woken up not by the puppy, but rather her phone blowing up, she expected it because of her sweet photo with Ren for their family photo, however it was a surprise when female fans of her inquired who was the tall boy by the white Jimny, dressed boyishly over his ruffled suit and short blonde hair cut to a fade undercut, Kyoko was laughing which Ren made over to her to see what is going on and found out that the poor boy because a replacement.

There was a close up cropped photo of him, with a statement, '_Forget Ren Tsuruga being off the market, who is this and I would like to have him!_' Ren was laughing along with her, Kyoko playfully posted Otto's solo photo where he was looking by the distance and sitting over Luna's hood.

Kyoko replied, "You mean, Otsukinoji Mogami?"Ren looked at her baffled.

"You are evil selling your brother as a sacrifice."

"I love you too." She teased and Ren melted and tackled her back to bed, the puppy dropped his toy and smothered them with doggy kisses and tail wags.

* * *

Months passed and the movie is about to wrapped, however there were few more scenes needed, they headed back to Kyoto, to shoot the flash back and their final scene at the creek, they brought along two cute kids, one is to play Kyoko and the other the rising child star named Ryouma, the other child was a boy also named Izumi, he was dressed in a cure red jumper dress and hair tied to a pig tail, he was the son of the agency president Sena-pro.

It was a cute scene and lots of takes due to tantrums from Izumi which Kyoko then helped to calm him down, mispronunciation from the part of Ryouma, and other hilarious out takes, finally after that every same scene, it was Ren and Kyoko's turn.

Ren dyed his hair blonde again as well as took off his contacts, he was smiling facing Kyoko who dyed her hair black again, they were smiling at each other bare footed and feet submerged to the low tide of the flowing creek, Ren holding her waist and Kyoko to his chest.

"_This place is special as this is where we had met as children, and I want to make this place even more special by means of asking you for your hand, Ayane, we been through a lot, and we had been tested by trials, we pretended but ended up being real, you gave me a chance to break those locks and instead let me guard your heart, Kyoko._"

"CUT!" Shingai was laughing since Ren called Kyoko by her name who followed the director in laughter.

"I swear, I'll do the same mistake." She admitted and the staff were all laughing, Ren shook his head in amusement and kissed Kyoko's hand.

"We are putting that over the bloopers!" said by Shingai.

They repeated until Ren finally perfected his lines, Kyoko's tears were real until as she predicted made the same mistake.

Finally after perfecting their lines they shared a kiss, the kiss instructed by the script was supposed to be sweet and brief but that they delivered was hot and longer than expected, Ren carried her up and Kyoko to make a good grip to him wrapped her arms around Ren's neck, Shingai's jaw dropped, and the crew's faces were all red, Yashiro at the back was stopping himself from squealing.

Finally they broke off and it took a few seconds before their director called cut and finally announced it was a wrap.

"Now that your debut movie is finished, what do you want to do?" Ren asked still carrying her, Kyoko rested her hand over his shoulder.

How about you take us home, I mean to my place and let's have lunch, I bet, Yashiro-san is starving." The manager gave them both a thumbs up and they invited Shingai along.

Arriving at the Mogami house, they found Otto up in the roof with his newly healed leg and hammering over his furnished cabin, he added few more fences around the property as well, Max their puppy is playing with a fluffy fox with a black harness collar, "Otto!" Kyoko sternly called.

"Don't worry, Nee-sama, I'm armed with a prescription glasses, and safety helmet." Kyoko's eye twitched and the staff who came with them laughed along.

Kyoko immediately made food for everyone and Ren helped her, Yashiro wearing a frilly pink apron helped Kyoko cook the food and Ren does the cutting and washing the needed ingredients.

"I never knew that this film would finish ahead of schedule, however it would give us more time to edit some detail to make it perfect." Shingai sat by the island counter.

"Thank you for helping my debut film possible, director." Kyoko gave a polite bow and the director smiled.

"It is an honor to be graced by the eternal butterfly of the LME acting group, for a new comer, you do your work perfectly and as well efficiently, I already noticed this when we did few of our series with you, and having to have the number one actor to be your partner was even more blessing for me, I hope to have more projects with you in the future."

"Thank you for being good with me, director, and I hope we will." She smiled, "I finished some food already, here dig in!" she said.

As everyone was having a feast with her cooking complimenting her, as well as wishing to eat more of her food again like she would always bring them, they never realized that the girl was very kind and loving towards her peers and senior.

While they are eating, "The movie finished already?" asked Otto, he was in his usual shirt and cargo pants, his belt however is equipped by a nylon fabric pouch, a multi tool and a small Klax axe with a nylon cover, he was wearing the base ball cap that Ren purchased for him as a gift, it has Velcro tapes on it.

"Hey, buddy, you want some of these?" Ren showed the food and he nodded.

Finally getting back to Tokyo and both having their separate schedules, Kyoko was back at LME doing her usual job spending time with her best friends, and presently they were at the Love Me practice room, Kyoko practicing for her guest role in some action drama series, as she will play the special agent hired by the agency to help them in one mission, it was the same TV series where Ren was invited and she felt honored to be listed as part of their crew.

While currently practicing her moves to the equipments and course made to the training room, Chiori and Kanae who is currently in their break tinkered their phones posting photos, updating their blogs and checking in some news, Chiori stumbled a photo of three friends and finds it cute she demanded they copy the same as best friend goals, and of course Kanae wanted to decline but Kyoko jumped to the plan.

Currently they are at the agency cafeteria, "Mo!" pouted Kanae, "I bet your boy toy would be mad seeing you in such state!" pointing at the girls in bikinis at the beach.

Kyoko blushed, while they giggle and share food suddenly a group of girls approached them and their leader slammed her hand over their table startling Chiori, Kyoko was already in her defensive mode while Kanae is already letting out her black aura to support her friend, a familiar girl that had been a grave threat to Kyoko, not to her career but rather her safety, and Kanae with Chiori was aware of it.

"If it isn't Kimiko and her goons." Kanae growled and Kyoko stood her ground in defense, her demons are starting to get released, kimiko took a step back with her girl cronies that has been following her.

"So what witchcraft did you use on seducing Tsuruga Ren?" Kimiko snarled.

"Technically it's not witchcraft, rather it was fate seeing my childhood friend again, and unlike you, I don't use family connection or friends to get a role." Kyoko fought back and Chiori snorted and Kanae raised her eye brow in challenge, Kimiko was shaking and about to bite back.

"And at least, Kyoko-chan never used nor asked Tsuruga-san for anything when it comes to work." Said Kanae.

"Or, use brute felony to actually get a role." Chiori added, "I mean, she doesn't push any actress off a high building and just get the role on default, we don't call that professional." Chiori shook her head.

"Be glad that Kyoko hadn't mentioned anything from her 'Military General father' and 'Japan's number one invincible lawyer of a mother, I think if you make one wrong move, your whole family perishes or you would be pick off the prison for a felony." Snorted by Kanae, again when Kimiko was about to have her reply, four younger teens bounced to Kyoko holding up their phones showing her brother's new photo update.

It was a scenery aesthetic, where in the corner of the image is a glimpse of his cabin, the whole photo is a forest being separated by a fence, and a wide rocky river, the sun shines over the reflection which made it even more beautiful, the porch of the pallet cabin now has a bamboo stool and small table at the side, the wall of the porch beside the door hanged another of his carved crossbow and another of his axe, however the head has some well design arcs engraved to it.

"Oh." Kyoko smiled at the girls.

"Can we just please complain on how he is not including himself?" one pouted and Kyoko finally laughs ignoring Kimiko's presence.

"Alright, I'll let you girls complain to him." She giggled pulling out the iPad her step father insisted as a gift to her, upon opening her screen, her family photo flashed, Kyoko on her pink overalls, her mother in her usual business attire and short pencil shirt, her stepfather in his camouflage combat uniform and her little brother who's not that little towered from the back wearing a cargo shirt over his white under shirt and wearing the black flat-bill ball cap that Kyoko gave as present to him, the one with the axe and patches.

It was taken as a selfie by her stepfather at the Mogami apartment, it was simple and wholesome, the young girls giggled and squealed seeing Otto's photo.

Kyoko proceeded to call her brother, and in a few rings he answered, his face covered the screen but the background did not go unnoticed as he is in his hobby room, since the two-by-three shelf and the rods at the back was seen.

"_Nee-sama_?" he asked still tired.

"Otto-kun, I never seen you that tired before, what happened?"

"_Nothing much, nee-sama, it's just Ishigami-san, remember Senku-kun? Byakuya-san's son_?"

"Oh… Dad-san's best friend?"

"_Hai, they moved in by the other side of the property being sold, Senku-san asked me if we can connect around the forest and made a little trail, that's the new image I just uploaded a few hours ago, we are planning on having connecting areas_."

"Wow, Rocket boy meets The Engineer, quite the big pair, like Dad-san and Byakuya-san." She giggled.

"_Also, Senku-san forged me a small ornament hatchet from a train peg, it has nice designs as well_." He smiled causing the girls to squeal again.

"I saw it, and you already displayed it." She smiled.

"He gave it to me as a present, it was nice of him to remember my birthday but he was a little too advance." He chuckled.

Kyoko mentally kicked herself almost forgetting his birthday, "Anyways, my call on bothering you today, is that your fangirls had some beef with you, and here they are." And she handed the device to the girls who started complaining to her brother after.

"Now then, if Morizumi-san, what else do you need, because we do not intent to make contact with you. Or you are here to make trouble?" Kyoko hissed and she took a step back.

"You know, you'll pay for this right?" she grinned.

"For another threat? That a felony you are about to commit? How bold of you to say that in front of my friends, they can be witnesses, and as far as I had learned from my mother and her jurisprudence book on Criminal Law, you made a grave threat to one's person's life and even performed an attempted act of such, you know I can file a case against you and have another, well, I can suppose call her as a friend now since we had been in good terms, be the living proof of your felonious act of grave physical injury?" Kyoko threatened and Kimiko's eyes grew wide.

"Listen, I might be an actress but I am planning for my college to take political science for me to comply the studies in the practice of Law, I myself made a promise to my mother." Kyoko boldly said.

The girl turned her heel and walked away, the younger girls who was pestering her brother shivered as Kyoko let out her inner Setsuka and her poisonous Mio plus Natsu way of threat came out.

After Kimiko left, the younger girls were quiet until they bothered the boy again who was not happy, "_Fine, next time I'll include one photo of me, and that is it!_" and the girls cheered.

"We'll send you lots of love and presents for your birthday!" they sweetly said and her brother cringed, until he picked up his mouth piece by the window where his Radio CB device is.

"Oh, Dad-san gave you the old radio?" Kyoko asked and he nodded over the screen.

"_Byakuya-san gave Senku the same, now he has it in his own cabin, I helped him build it_."

"I'm glad you found another friend there." Kyoko smiled peeking over with the girls.

"Wait, Otto-kun is having his birthday soon?" Chiori gasped and Kyoko nodded, Chiori ten started to fuzz over what to get him.

Ren suddenly arrived with the puppy and Yashiro, Ren leaned in to give Kyoko's head a kiss and greet Otto as well, they were fairly close and Otto finally took Ren as his brother, when Otto stood to leave and about to turn his laptop off, he was in his usual cargo pants and plain shirt, his hip however revealed his worn-out nylon sheath multi-tool pliers, tactical folding knife and pouch, Ren took notice and then mentioned to Kyoko about his birthday and he wanted to get him a new one.

Kyoko agreed, however she wondered what to get him since Ren wanted to get him a new outdoor kit, Kyoko thought of another and finally got an idea.

* * *

With the help of Yashiro, Kyoko and Ren's day-off came and scheduled it to be in the same day for them to purchase presents for the said younger Mogami, and at the moment Ren in his Koun appearance and Kyoko in her long hair dressed to match went around department stores and malls to look for such items, Ren did not find any set for it, but rather bought things separately and assembled it to be a perfect combo for the kid's use.

Kyoko however walked around some wood working shop and found a perfect item for her brother, she got few basic spoon and bowl carving knives placed in a small leather rolled out bag, which has its own separate pouches, the shop owner offered to burn an initial as well and Kyoko was delighted to take the offer.

Upon heading back to Ren's apartment, they took out their chosen presents and showed it to each other, Kyoko mused as Ren matched her gift with a leather made multi-tool sheath, however the multi-tool he got had a lot of features which would get the boy happy, another empty leather pouch and a ka-bar knife, with a thick leather sheath, that has another front pouch for the small sharpening stone and a slot for a wood grip fire starting rod, Ren included a belt as well to complete his set, while Kyoko showed her carving kit, which Ren approved.

Finally ready for next week's event Ren and Kyoko settled to relax in the safety of his apartment and played with their furry child and sharing dinner. Kyoko who decided to stay for the evening and slept with Ren over the carpet in the living room with the puppy beside Ren's leg, Ren's phone was blaring full blast to his favorite ring tone, Ren looked at the wall clock to see it was two in the morning and he was not happy about the call, looking at the girl to his arms, Kyoko soundly sleeping, Ren took the call and it was his manager, panicking, Ren flinched after the manager mentioned the name of Kyoko's bestfriend, and immediately he gently woke his girlfriend and explained the what happened, now they are on their way to the address Yashiro gave him.

Upon arrival to the familiar establishment, Yashiro and Kanae was there by the waiting room anxious, especially the said manager, they explained that they run-over a poor kitten and despite hitting the breaks early, they still managed to hurt the poor kitten, "And why is Kotonami-san with you in the dead of the night?" asked by Ren playfully.

"I asked him to pick me up from a job, and I'm too cautious to get a cab." Kanae admitted, "And I don't want to bother Moko-san and you, you guys are already resting and it's your day-off."

"I see, but I'm glad that our manager has come to get you, and don't worry, the poor fluff will be just fine, I hope." Ren said, however the last part is with hesitation.

Shortly after the vet came out and smiled confirming the poor kitten was saved however had a minimal injury which can be corrected, it had hurt its hind paws and after the blood test it confirmed aside from the injury the kitten was healthy and just under seven weeks old, and they would not have any problem feeding it with wet food, however for more tests the fluff can stay for a while.

Yashiro sighed in relief that the cute little white kitten was safe, they went to see the cute fluff inside an incubator like cage where it naps peacefully and its hind legs had stitches which made Yashiro guilty, "So what breed is it doc?" asked Kanae.

For his variety, he is a Munchkin, see how tiny he is?" the vet put his hand in the cage and gave the kitten a gentle pet, they can hear the purring breathe of the tiny fluff, Kyoko awed and Kanae stopped herself from doing the same.

"So what do you intend to do with the kitten?" asked Ren to Yashiro.

"I actually don't know." Scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll take the Tiny with me." Kanae suddenly said, "I mean, I was the one who asked Yashiro-san to pick me up, and because of it we kind of injured the little fellow in the process." She was blushing, Kyoko stopped herself from screeching.

"Great, now you need to research on how you will care, groom, feed and put on to a nice living space your little fluff." Said Kyoko with a big grin on her face, holding the puppy over her arms petting the small pup.

Few days later, Ren and Kyoko received a message from Yashiro that he will be late for their meet up since he will accompany Kanae to get the kitten, Kyoko demanded photos and ten relayed it in the reply of their manager, it was a picture of Kanae holding a kitten to her chest wrapped in white fluffy towel and the cute all white kitten with ocean blue eyes stuck to her like she was his mother.

"She need a cute collar for her kitten!" Kyoko thought and noted to remind her best friend, Kyoko sent the photo to Chiori who sent a pouting face and a reply.

"_I'll get a cute crocodile too_." And Kyoko was wheezing.

"You ready for tomorrow?" asked Ren to Kyoko who is packing their things for a week off heading to Kyoto and surprise her brother – Kyoko replied with a sweet smile telling her excitement on going home as well.

The morning later, Kyoko and Ren took a long drive to Kyoto and shortly arrived at the residence where they heard something that is not the usual, heading in her brother had some company, one is a familiar face, which was Byakuya's son, who is currently sitting by the island table, another had a long hair, sitting at the high stool, another one has a birthmark at the side of his forehead.

Otto was rummaging the fridge, while the one with a birthmark was cooking, Senku however was waiting for the food, and the other with a long hair tied to a ponytail was chopping some vegetables.

"Having an early party?" asked by Kyoko giggling seeing their state.

"Nee-sama?" Otto asked, and the boys whipped their heads to see Kyoko and greeted her like they were elementary boys, Ren chuckled and Kyoko introduced him.

"So where is Tatsuya-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, he went back to Okinawa with his mother, he said something about engagement or some sort..." Otto replied, "We're making lunch, what would you like to have?" he inquired and Kyoko with Ren just asked for something light.

The boys proceeded to make them food while Ren carried their bags up to her room, "Looks like I need to redecorate this room if you want to stay here." she giggled looking at Ren who was grinning like an idiot, the puppy stayed downstairs where the boys are and rough housed the raccoon pup on it's bed, they were play fighting.

"So… we redecorate today?" he playfully smiled and attacked her pushing her to the bed and joining after attacking her with tickles, she replied in fits with a yes, and when they calmed down she was sitting between his leg.

"We need to move to the guest room if we want this to finish soon, before his birthday." She added.

"Then why not, ask the boys to clear this room so we can start early?" he suggested.

"But first we nap, that long travel is exhausting." She said and Ren couldn't agree more.

When lunch came, Otto came up to wake them, and they both shared their meal with the boys, Otto introduced his two other friends who he met at school for a group project, now they hangout a lot, and they created their own train back at the forest since their residencies are just across it, one in ponytail was Hyakimaru and the one having a birthmark in the forehead was Tanjirou, they are all in the same Scout Master club.

Ren opened up that Kyoko wanted to clear out her room for redecoration, and the boys gladly took the job, after their lunch, they shared some few conversation until they went to work, while the boys clears out the room, Ren and Kyoko went out to pick some paint for the room and decided to have a gray and white paint, Kyoko for the white and Ren for the gray, they agreed and would ask Otto how will he combine it to making the place look nice.

Upon arrival, things were laid out already, furniture were moved out and the wooden floor were all covered by news paper and tapulin for the paint, Otto pointed out a good theme and design, and Ren proceeded to paint with the roller, Kyoko whipped out her phone seeing her brother is not happy with Ren doing a slow work, and she started recording here Tanjirou and Hyakimaru rook out a compressor and her brother with Senku already got the nozzle head and faces covered with masks.

Ren turned to Kyoko with the 'What the hell look' and muttered, "I'm a grown and functioning adult, but this kids are another thing." He stated and Kyoko behind the phone was laughing.

Ren took a paint and painted Kyoko's cheek with one finger and she squealed, the boys however was busy on their work working on four walls, and after thirty minutes they got a perfect and evenly coated white walls. "The gray would to the boards and the door frame. Said by Otto which the couple agreed since it would look rustic and in uniform to the house.

After the paint dried off they proceeded to add some painting tape to lessen the damage and proceeded to cover the said areas with the dark gray color.

While they waited for the paint to dry, Kyoko started dinner while Ren helped the boys varnish the rustic bed frame, drawers, shelf and desk, it an air brush to quicken the process.

They left the furniture to the garage and let the room dry off.

For the second day, the walls are dry and so as the furniture, it was sweet of Ren to forbid Kyoko from lifting anything and let the boys handle everything, Ren however let Kyoko redecorate the room since she was stingy for not being a help to them.

Ren surprised Kyoko with a framed photo of them from their movie set, it was their photo by the creek and Kyoko widely smiled seeing the beautiful piece, she placed the frame by her bed side table and lamp.

The room was finished but they need to air it out after smelling the strong scent of paint.

For the whole day, Kyoko helped tend the house while Ren did some chores as his way of help, Otto however was given a day off pushing him out the house and to the yard, now he has been working on a new project at his cabin, his friends dropped by via the forest and Kyoko mused at how they became forest people already.

Kyoko who had no idea that Ren had been taking photos of her working around the hose wearing nothing but her pink slim tank top and her jogger shorts, walking back and forth on re arranging and a puppy by her heel.

It was a cute scene, but after Kyoko saw Ren recording her around, she ejected him out, and now he came to bother the younger Mogami which he found doing another wood working project.

He was making a desk tool stand, for his smaller carving chisels, his cabin, floor and desk as well as corner shelf was made from pallet wood, his former folding chair is now a bush craft rocking chair made out from bamboo, and there was a thick knitted blanket made from a sheep's wool and a pillow made from it.

The place looks cozy as the chair faces the wood stove made out from the propane tank, the light source was from a gas lamp hanging, the wall by the side of the desk, near the window has a now perfectly made hatchet covered from its sharper edge with a piece of leather sheath, as well as a shovel and a knife with a wooden handle kept in a leather sheath, Ren thought about his present perfectly as the item hanging with the handmade ferrocerium rod to a now even wood handle – all three proudly hanged by the wall.

The place looked detailed than it used too, a deer skull in a frame was hanged by the wood stove which gave the place more cabin like vibe.

Ren started to bother the boy but the other was more than happy to get him as a company, Ren admired his now handy work as he was deligently working and honing his skills in wood work.

Kyoko finally called for them when lunch came, and Ren helped with the dishes after since she cooked, by the afternoon, when Kyoko took a nap, Ren kissed her head and decided to disguise himself and head to the town to look for some things, Ren headed to an outdoor shop and got a bunch of fire starting rods, and other bits and pieces for the said boy he can made use of, he kept it all in a box and when the boy was out of the place he sneaked in and placed everything over the empty tiny drawers placed over his desk beside his tool hanger mounted to the wall.

He successfully sneaked out and headed to Kyoko's room to make sure when she wakes up he was still there.

For the next day, Kyoko and Ren got three of Otto's friends to connive with them, and the three took the unsuspecting Mogami out of the house and brought him to a good fishing spot where they can camp out a bit and catch some nice fish to cook outdoors, the raccoon came along with the boy while the poor puppy followed the heel of his human mother.

For the past days Ren had been updating his social media and his female fans were not taking his new relationship well, however took a shine on Kyoko's brother.

They are now asking the poor actor about him and Ren was more than happy to divert their attention, the poor boy has become a silent celebrity among his and Kyoko's fans and upon telling it's the boy's birthday, his fans sent a lot of wishes and greeting for him.

It was late in the afternoon, to Kyoko's surprise, Lory together with Chiori and Kanae, their manager and their friends came along, and what made Kyoko happy is that Seana and Luke is present attending the day.

Otto however was late, yet arrived shortly after everyone else's did, dressed in his usual cargo pants and boots, he smiled after his father pulled him to a tight hug, Kyoko holding a cake and his mother a present, he was surprised and standing stiff with awe in his eyes.

He was pulled by Luke and Seana for the first time was smiling and planted a kiss to his forehead, "Otanjoubi omeditou." She greeted and handed the box of present.

The boy placed it aside and pulled Seana, Luke and Kyoko for an embrace, Ren was more than happy to capture the moment.

Throughout the evening was fun, and Kyoko's friends decided to crash in their home, and having them join the Mogami household was fun, Luke despite being a stern military man was a good and fun father full of embarrassing puns and inside jokes which Lory had to agree and enjoy.

Seana was half way about to cancel their wedding because of such jokes, and to avoid such, Kyoko and Otto pushed their parents out of everyone and lock their father with her to have a decent scolding because of it.

Kyoko for a long while finally posted for her photo blog featuring her family again, and everyone has fallen in love with her odd et wholesome family, Ren who has become her boyfriend is now part of it, and his fans who always saw his perfect exterior now finds his fun and in love side, all thanks to Kyoko and her family.

Another month came and the couple was informed by the production team that the movie will soon be on theaters, but Gintoki wanted it to enter the film festival for the romantic comedy genre and Kyoko was more than happy to hear it, and because of her positive feedbacks and reviews, all her new projects does not go to the screening of her former Love Me head Takinori Sawara, but rather to the President of the agency himself seeing through all the roles she is being offered, now that she had a new found fame not because of dating the number one actor, but rather all positive feed backs from producers, staffs and directors she comes across with, she is offered another lead supporting role in a TV series where she is to be working with the Italian sweet heart, Aleteia Galdea Vesperitio Avatari, and the German acting princess Sicily Von Cloud, the three will star to a television teen drama mixed with situational, romance and comedy, Kyoko is to play as the senior student while the two girls are the new transfer students.

Kyoko was up to the challenge and she is to learn German and Italian for her to communicate with the girls, she took it as a challenge and everyone was still amazed at her determination.

Ren on the other hand had new projects of his own, a police drama, however the producers of Kyoko's new series with the other lead are asking if he can do a little cameo as Kyoko's college sophomore boyfriend and he gladly took it.

And presently after the new projects, interview and practically work, it came to the day where her mother is to wear a white dress and would walk to the aisle.

Kyoko and Ren had been living together for two weeks now and they who are to be part of the wedding of her parents are checked in to a hotel with the older couple, Kuu and Julie are as well present by the other rooms and the youngest Mogami is checked in to his own suite.

Upon Ren's alarm ringing, he woke up and took his phone, he hit the recording button of his phone in one hand while his other hand is still being used as pillow by Kyoko as well as wrapping his arms around her, it was quite an intimate sight where he was half naked and wearing jersey shorts instead, Kyoko on a loose spaghetti strap nighties that was given to her by Julie as a joke but she took it as a warm present.

Ren faced the camera to him and yawned side ways to at least cover it, and started his intro to telling everyone it is a special day for Kyoko's parents and they are about to wake everyone up, but he first needs to wake Kyoko, it was sweet of him to gently call for her and she too woke up, her hair is in a little mess much like Ren's and they laughed at it, Kyoko took the phone and they Ren handed her a white robe to wear, they walked bare foot to the hotel hallway greeting the staff who were stunned to see the top actor and rising star of Japan, they first went to bother Kuu and Julie who are both snuggled in a a cuddle under the blanket, Ren playfully jumped to their bed and called for them, he acted like a child and Kyoko laughed, Kuu however disliked his childish act but warmed up after he playfully cooed at them.

Next was Otto, he was passed out in his bed, blanket and comforter all on top of him, he was buried, except his ankle and foot are sticking out and unable to fit himself to the bed, there was a steady snoring, Kyoko this time gently woke him, he was only wearing his cargo shorts and shirtless when he woke up, he gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his prescription glasses, and adjusted himself, the dim light never failed to show his forming figure, "Rise and shine buddy, it's time for your mom and dad's wedding." Ren said behind the camera.

And finally they went to bother the main couple, Kyoko sneakily opened the door and found her parents snuggled, Seana is being spooned by Luke, and Luke's arm being used as pillow by Seana, his other free arm was locking her in to a tight hug and his face is tucked behind her neck head, hiding to her long hair.

Ren and Kyoko shook their heads knowing that their respective parents are relationship goals and by facing the camera to them, they revealed that they are to follow those kind of goals, they proceeded to wake the older ones and Luke gave them thanks.

Kyoko laughed seeing her brother still in daze and having to pour water on his mug instead of the milk he asked.

Shortly after Kyoko who had taken her bath as well as Ren, Lory and Jelly arrived to get them prepared, however the men was pulled to separate the male from the girls, Lory busied himself to get them dressed and ready, and because he formed a bond of friendship with Luke he helped him with all his military blues in place, wearing his white tuxedo uniform, full of his ranks, medals and badges, his beret in place and his white tie, he looked sharp, freshly shaved and his golden stars were displayed over his collar and shoulder pads, Lory being flashy and all that convinced him to take out his harly and use it as his ride for his wedding, while his son, Otto in the same uniform minus the rank plate, medals and stars worn the same uniform and beret with the similar insignia, he rode his own Jimny and Ren to a white Toyota FJ cruiser he newly purchased for his and Kyoko's use incases where he gives off rides to her friends.

There were few paparazzis who wanted to get a hold of the wedding, and there was some few media personnel that Seana and Luke allowed considering the wedding is participated by Japan's sought action actress and number one actor.

The wedding was grand as it was held at Okinawa Okuma church, and were attended by men in high military ranks, politicians that Seana helped, business owners and multimillionaires few celebrities that Kyoko is close too, the venue was grand as well as the accommodation, flowers and ornaments were detailed and handpicked helped by Kyoko, Julie and Lory.

Shortly after the receptionist called everyone into places, Ren stood by the door of the chapel to wait for Kyoko while Otto who will stand as the best man will walk his mother to the aisle, men in military white uniform and sabers lined up as Kyoko steps out the white stretched hummer, she looked stunning in her princess like baby blue gown, it was a tube dress with a lose off shoulder design, the skirt however was simple and has silky soft wavy pleats, her hair was extended to a beautiful hair style, close to her usual one when she disguise, and topped with a flower crown.

However when her mother stepped out the men in white uniforms and swords jaw dropped and Luke upon gazing at her toothily smiled ear to ear.

Seana in a beautiful white gown, her top was fit and has a deep 'V' design which covers her breast but not her cleavage, it was backless, and she has a long sleeve of transparent patterned fabric around her whole arms, a long veil that covers her face, but still enough to see every detail of her face, the skirt has a long train making her look like a real queen, white with pink huge bouquet of wedding flowers in her hands, her son smiled at her and glared at the drooling military men and shot them his father's twinning image of him that was about to kill, the men in swords then turned stiff and raised their sabers for the entrance.

The tune of Canon started to play beautifully by an orchestra, and Otto who was proud and happy for his parents stood by Seana letting her hold his arm, they walked the aisle after Kyoko and Ren as the senior Bride's made and Best man, meeting Luke at the altar Otto handed his mother to him and Luke gave his son a tight hug and a kiss in the forehead, Otto turned to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off to the side of his father to stand as the best man.

The minister ten smiled at them and started the wedding.

Kyoko with Ren held the candles and placed them both the matrimonial veil and rope, and finally when it was time for the vow, Otto handed the rings and Luke delivered the most heartfelt and in love vow, including not only Otto but Kyoko to it, Kyoko cried a bit and Ren lovingly wiped her tears and kissed her hand which was not failed to be noticed and taken advantage of the media around.

Otto was smiling the whole time and there was no signature scowl to be seen which he had inherited to his mother.

When they were finally instructed to kiss, it was a sweet one yet passionate, it was funny how Ren and Kyoko covered Otto's eyes.

Heading out Luke's face has a big grin, Seana with a big blushing face being carried around, Seana's law firm peers were crying happily for her, they soon followed to the beach side reception, where they were entertained, with impromptu dance routine, however Ren and Otto came prepared and was ready to do a shameful thing in their whole life, but they nailed it nonetheless.

However Otto was demanded to give a speech for his parents as well as Kyoko, Kyoko had been polite and honest in her words towards the newly wedded parents of her, while Otto he was a different story, he was honestly brutal, he told everyone how he was upset to his father of not being there for their mother when he was growing up, and how he held no contact, the resentment was high as well as the anger, however after things cleared up with his own reasons to why, and showing his love for their little family he mellowed down, Kyoko cried the entire time since she was the most affected one, since she has to watch her brother always and their mother is always out to work for them to have something, an education and food on their plate.

Otto explained how his mother to work as a lawyer and see them rarely, leaving them to the Fuwas who they are grateful for, the Fuwa couple tears up as the boy looked at them with thankful eyes, how his sister struggled to teach him the basics of life and the simplest of things, as a boy, Kyoko was hard to explain things for him, he never bothered to ask for their father since his sister and mother was capable enough.

Shortly piano and cello cover of the song Photograph blared the speakers and showed their childhood photos with their mother alone, despite she was alone, she had taken photos of her children, she was strict yet still a mother trying to protect her children, one embarrassing photo is where Kyoko is standing to small ladder stool holding a rubber duck trying to distract her brother while Seana is bathing him over the sink.

Senku's laughter brought him to the floor wheezing seeing a tiny and chubby blonde over a sink, "And here I though you bathe me to a huge washing basin instead considering I'm a giant." When he commented everyone laughed.

From their childhood and Seana's younger photos, to the present, where Luke finally came to their lives again, Kyoko was brightly smiling Otto with his matching scowl with his mother, posed for their fist vacation in Hasetsu.

The funniest is where Ren finally joined them, it was a photo taken from the military base, Ren and Kyoko over the left and Seana and Luke at the other, in the middle behind them is Otto smiling looking in love at his Jimny leaning to it, with a caption, 'get a human to look at you like Otto looks at a piece of metal.'

That got everyone in laughter.

* * *

After the wedding Ren and Kyoko stayed with them for a few days to join the couple, and they took wonderful photos to add to their album, and Kyoko posted an update where she is riding a paddle board sitting, Ren standing and trying to paddle, Seana is helped to sit on the board and being convinced by Luke to ride along, and Otto holding up the Go Pro camera to take their photo.

And when Kyoko finally came back to work, she was greeted by Lory that she is to do dress up with Ren for an upcoming Halloween ball for LME stars and staff and it took them a week to decide what they should go as a couple, and finally after being suggested by Maria something from what she was reading on an application called weebtoon.

Presently Ren was smothered with blue make up and his hair was temporarily dyed to platinum silver, Kyoko in a blaring pink body make up and wearing a white fitting-thigh length dress and a fake fur coat, Ren in an all black Armani three piece suit and black long coat, their pup is armed with a diamond blue collar and leash, they walked to the red carpet and asked who they were and Ren replied as the king and his queen of the underworld.

Winning the best in costume that evening was the first for Kyoko since they had been in character most of the time and Ren had been calling her sweetness, Maria had been fangirling since she has been a big fan of the said webcomic.

And upon the red carpet release of their movie, the people expected the movie would be carried by the strong supporting celebrities like Ren, the Hizuri couple and others who are veterans, however seeing Kyoko proves that she too can handle the weight of the others, and everyone loved the movie.

With the success and having to win the box office, they are at the top of the pool for the film festival, and Kyoko with Ren in their chemistry is the top pick for the couple's criteria.

And in recent release of Kyoko's long vlog of her parent's wedding, revealed a little of Ren's personal life which showed his real parents were the Hizuri couple.

And with their current interview at the Mogami residence in Kyoto and having to be chosen for the segment 'Inside the personal space' where Kyoko gave them a tour around her famous Mogami home, where she grew up and had been renovated by a sixteen years old boy into a rustic aesthetic, however it was the back yard that caught everyone's attention as it was now fully furnished and detailed as it became a traditional Japanese garden, except at the cabin by the river that has became an off grid home to Otto.

Presently however, they are in the same show being invited on studio and Ren having been teased with his new personality after dating the actress, "I am surprised you both found each other, but the same time happy." The host said, "Fate has its way and managed to bring you both again."

Ren smiled and kissed Kyoko's hand, "Without Corn, I don't know if I would be able to adopt any roles in regards to experiencing love, however he managed to fix one of my problem and was able to train my feelings to be as normal as the others, I shut myself down after getting hurt badly and having my trust destroyed." She explained.

"And all those odds, you both still came through." The woman smiled softly at the couple and they replied with the same expression and nodded, "And I am quite glad that his fans has finally calmed down after that news both of you are in."

"He sold my brother to his fans." Kyoko flatly said and Nagisa Sena, one of the veteran actress and now talk show host laughed at that statement.

"I wasn't selling him…" Ren denied playfully.

"Uh-huh… and can you explain why you took photos of Otto sending it to your hungry fans as a bait?"

"You saw that?" Ren sweated.

"Maria sent me a screen captured photo."

"Okay, you caught me." Ren laughed.

"One even said, let's wait two more years before we harvest!" Kyoko said and Ren was now laughing slapping his knees.

And then photo of Otto in his latest photography blog where he finally gave in to the four girls at the LME and sent a photo of him shirtless standing by the pallet wall of his cabin, his hatchet, shovel and knife over the wall hanging and his trousers are a bit loose after not wearing any belt, his underwear garter already showing, his other hand rubbing his nape and the other to his pocket, his body is starting to form figure and his abdomen from all his outdoor activities are becoming Ren's and his father, he was a total replica of Luke and his mother's trademark scowl.

There was a caption at the bottom to show as if it was a reply, and the only words there was, "You are welcome."

"I bet the Minami-chan and the others at the Love me room right now are in need of blood transfusion, I sear my brother is becoming a cover boy for a woman's magazine." Kyoko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Like what the other said, give it a few years, someone will try and steal him." Nagisa commented and they laughed.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I got multiple corssover characters here, can you guys guess them? and there are some places that I took from the anime Yuri! on Ice, can you guys guess what it is too?

Also I hope you would like what my whimsical little self did.

Salamat for reading!


	2. Personally Yours

Title: Personally Yours

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"We congratulate you, Tsuruga-san for the successful new special force TV series, and words from the director was that you refused to have a double in all your stunts, was that correct?"

"Certainly, I refuse to have others put themselves for my own role, and as much as possible for me to grasp my character I prefer to act the same and do all what my character is supposed to do." The three hosts awed at him and clapped.

"Everyone is aware how professional you are, and would take on roles that challenges you, but hearing you in such way made my respect for you higher." Shinichi complimented.

"Thank you, for speaking highly of me, but the thing is, taking on such role, made me inspired by my girlfriend, Kyoko. She too has great talents and professionalism to the point she will learn her roles and would do everything what her character must do, and I wanted to in the same shoe, despite all the titles and awards I have, nothing can compare to an actor's professionalism when it comes to his acting skill and his environment adaptation, and Kyoko show it to me." He smiled and his face looked so much in love.

"Preparing your role and training as you speak, how do you train to grasp your character?" asked by Hikaru.

Behind their seat the screen turns on, "Peaking of Kyoko, her dad former American General and now a general instructor here in Tokyo JSDF, who has now also retired, and runs a private contractor company, he has been training me to military courses and hand to hand combat, in his late forties, he's still that old kicker and the real legend in special task force doing dirty jobs in the military, and he has been a great help training me for my roles." And a photo of Ren standing beside his future-father-in-law both in matching gray shirt with the contractor company logo, hen putting his arm over the blonde man with a thick beard and mustache, both in gym-shorts, Luke has bigger physic than Ren as he has always been exposed in military training and special missions.

"That's Kyoko-chan's dad correct?" Yuusei asked and Ren nodded.

"What is it like having to have him as a mentor and the same time your special one's father?" the audience became interested to his reply as they started to laugh and giggle.

"Hell." He gave a loud breathe, "I mean, he knows I love his daughter, but still he's using his mentoring excuse to torture me in to gruiling training and sometimes unnecessary spicy food." He added and the hosts laughed along.

"Despite all that, I'm forming a bond with the family of my special one, especially the father."

"How about the mother?" Shinichi asked.

"Ah, Mama-san." The audience squealed as he now upgraded on calling Kyoko's mother his own as well, "She is a pleasant company and a great adviser, she has been a wonderful in-law and hilarious in her own humor on scaring General." It was amusing how he address the father. And another image is shown, where he was sitting beside Kyoko holding her close and Seana by the kitchen stove being joined by Kyoko's younger brother who is now taller than Ren, helping her make some breakfast, the girls in the studio caused to squeal after seeing he was only in his above the knee white jogger shorts and shirtless despite his back is the only thing facing.

"The family has warmed up to you, wow, but how about the youngest, I heard he is hostile, especially how Reino and Fuwa-san portray him."

"Otto is quite the mellow boy, I'm not speaking because we are now family, but rather, while I was still courting Kyoko, he was a good kid, really polite and quiet, it's just the fact that Reino turned to his bad side and Fuwa-san well.. he did a terrible thing to his sister and I can actually understand why he was so upset and ready to run him over, burn and bury… no that would be nice of him… probably dump him to the red sea." Ren spoke and Yuusei was now slapping his knee in laughter.

Ren in his special forces uniform complete with tactical rig vest full of ammunition magazine and pouches around, and he was holding a modified M4A1 rifle, to his other hand and his other is doing a hang-loose sign, sporting a toothily grin, and beside him is the boy sitting over his father's Gurkha F5's hood, wearing a camouflage pattern cargo pants and plain shirt with a Jr. Ranger logo on it.

"Otto there, is proudly wearing his own brand since me and Kyoko had been persuading him, since he had his own fan base due to his own fishing and bushcraft photo blog." Ren sounded proud.

Upon questions asked in regards to Ren's relationship and his closeness with the Mogami family, Ren showed how he loves them as his own, and his devotion to Kyoko, and their photo was also shared, where it was late in the evening in his set and he and Kyoko snuggled over to his trailer's couch, shirtless and only wearing his cargo pants and boots, his legs did not fit the couch and rested it over the arm rest, the miniature dog slept over his leg, while Kyoko pressed between him and the back rest, wrapped her arms around his lower torso, and Ren had his arm as her pillow and the other pulling her close, her free leg on top of his and her face is already pressed to his armpit, they look out cold.

"Oh crap!" Ren said looking surprised at that Yashiro shared to the whole Japan, "Yukihito?" Ren turned to the back stage with a groan seeing his manager in a huge snickering grin, while the whole audience is starting to make commotion squealing and shrieking, Ren sighed defeated.

Yashiro just shared the whole japan on how comfortable the couple to each other and how far they had gone, however seeing the reaction, it was fine since there was now negative feedback. After Ren got home after the show where the new Bo was playing his antics, however not as the same as his significant other who made the variety show popular, Kyoko plays the joke on wearing her Bo shirt and Ren at times would retaliate wearing his Corn pun shirt, which has become a gag to only both of them.

"Hey?" Ren kissed Kyoko's cheek after he arrived at her set; they were in a studio that looked like a classroom and she was dressed a cute uniform and Ren couldn't help but take her picture always to tease her how he describe his high school girl crush to the chicken.

"Hi, can you wait a bit? We're just finishing a scene, and Aletia had been having a hard time pronouncing a word, so we're improvising."

"Well, considering she is foreign and it wasn't long when she started to learn Japanese." Ren agreed.

"Kyoko-chan!" called by one staff and Kyoko bowed and thanked the staff and bounced off to her place after she left Ren a kiss over his cheek, "Tsuruga-san." She gave a court nod to him and walked back to where the director is.

Indeed they improvised and the director was laughing at the girls, Aletia spoke in German and the two girls looked surprised and having a questioning look, Kyoko was the first to have a comical reply, "_I know we are friends and you practically know well, we can't entirely understand German, try and describe to us what it means, even if we play charades._" They had an impromptu charades and the staffs were stifling their laughter.

After their shooting, Kyoko quickly changed and asked Ren how the interview was, he glared at Yashiro who whistled his way out of it, Kyoko is to expect something and about to ask when the director went to her with a big smile, Ren knew something was up.

"Kyoko-chan?" she smiled, "Can we have a favor?" she sweetly asked and Kyoko knew at that time it is something important, she nodded.

"You see, the house we rented for your scene is not available, and we are hoping to use your house instead, I mean in Kyoto, from your blogs and after Sena-san showed me photos of it it was perfect, so can we?" she gave Kyoko the pretty eyes and Kyoko turned to Ren baffled, Ren shrugged telling her it's her call.

"When?" Kyoko asked and the director squealed, and she waved at Nagisa Sena who is playing as Kyoko's mother.

"This weekend, and the girls are to come with for their own role." Kyoko just smile and she would love to have the girls there with her.

"I can drive you, it's my leave." Ren said since he needed the rest since he had been tired from his role from CT-1 force series of his, Kyoko hugged him since she would love his company more than anything.

* * *

Kyoko learned of what Yashiro did after they got home from opening her social media as the screen capture of their intimate napping position is all over the internet, and she wasn't upset, Ren on the other hand had been teaching their pup not to chew off her heels and his shoes since he is starting on his protest of them leaving all the time, however the week came by fast, and Kyoko who had been in her senior year was finally joined by her TV series friends, Aletia and Sicily however they were still in their freshman years in high school.

Having another drive to her place, she and Ren was joined by Sicily and Aletia, the ride was fun since the girls were exchanging conversation and letting Ren and Yashiro join in, the ride they thought was long was quick, Kyoko and Ren who is used going back and forth whenever it's their break is used to it.

Arriving Ren parked his Toyota FJ cruiser and looked for a place to where to put his wheels, since there was the familiar Jimny and ATV gator parked out the drive way; with another Gator, ATV and a Dirt bike.

"Looks like we got company." Kyoko giggled and when Ren helped her down, they heard acoustic music from a guitar strum and boys singing with tune of American song, half shouting as well, 'Life is a highway' and it was amusing in Kyoko's case since she is glad that her brother is finally having company.

Kyoko stifled her laughter with Ren upon seeing Otto cooking in his favorite ranger shirt and camo-pants, his friends one with white dyed hair that looking like a real rebel wearing a full neck camouflage cargo combat jacket, Senku sitting by the counter munching on a chips looking to a laptop that seemed to be a surveillance around the forest, Tanjirou in binoculars, looking out from the window, while Hyakkimaru was with Otto helping him plate all the food, Tatsuya Shiba that was known to Kyoko since childhood is in guitars letting the white haired guy sing off with Hyakkimaru.

The guitar comes to a sudden stop when Tatsuya took notice of Kyoko and calls out the boys who turned embarrassed, Ren snorted, "Please do continue." Ren winked and Otto shook his head, "By the way what's up with the strict surveillance?"

"You explain, Nagumo." Senku called out the white haired rebel, who nodded.

"I'm Nagumo Hajime." He gave a polite court nod, "And I just transferred here with my parents, currently in my freshmen in high school together with Senku-san, Tatsuya-kun, Hyakkimaru and Jirou." He introduced and Kyoko acknowledged her, "I came to join the guys since they invited me after moving in from the other side of the property, just beside Senku-san, and we are currently in a tight look out after we heard some illegal poachers came to Kyoto in our district and had been hunting hibernating animals."

"Kida, the Ussuri brown bear who lives here is constantly bothered while he tries to hibernate, the other animals as well, such as foxes had been missing as well as the raccoons." Speaking of raccoons Kyoko grew worried and looked for Digger, and found the now fat raccoon, sleeping to its tree house at the corner of the kitchen, the tiny pup Kyoko was holding is barking trying to get his friend's attention.

"I see, you guys are in a lookout already?" Kyoko asked, "And please be careful."

"Don't worry, we are armed." Said by Hajime and Kyoko just gave them an approving smile, seeing the vertical wood rack loaded with sniper air-guns, it might be just for hunting but it could hurt humans too, two of which is a wood stock rifle classic, and the other two are Evanix sniper rifle, the boys had a matching ball caps, which was helped design by the Luke; their father, it was a bear skull wearing a beret with an R badge, biting off a survival knife, it was her brother's personal brand and Ren had been wearing some to help advertise whenever he can.

"By the way, this is Sicily Von Cloud and Aletia Galdea Vesperetio Avatari." Kyoko introduced, "They are my co-stars in the TV series that I am casted as well as my personal friends from school." She added.

"Yue…" Hajime looked smitten with the blonde, Aletia, Senku snorted and Tanjirou was laughing, Otto looked disgusted to his friend, Tatsuya shook his head with a sigh.

Yashiro and Ren were laughing as well, "Did you just call her moon?" Otto asked and thought of his Luna, "Please, no…" and put what his cooking to a plate and asked everyone to join.

Shortly after the TV series crew and director arrived, Nagisa and the director were squealing seeing the place personally and had been pulling Kyoko for a tour, however she has to serve lunch first, Otto helped her cook more food while the other boys continued to their surveillance, Aletia has been in Hajime's company, Senku who had been looking through the device and putting the radios over the counter charging and in standby continued his monitor.

While everyone was eating, "Boys, we got company, two hostiles in radar." Senku finally said.

"I knew it." Said by Tatsuya, "I knew there was someone taking our animals." He added, they went to wear their thick coats as it was winter, Hajime stood up and smiled at his Yue patting her head gently and worn his own thicker coat, they are all in cargo pants and brown caterpillar boots.

"They are closing in, to our bear's cave." Added by Senku.

"Call in, Wolford and the authorities." Asked by Tanjirou.

"Hajime-kun you handle the long range, Otsukinoji-san, Hyakkimaru-kun, apprehend, I'll handle the bear." Tatsuya continued, everyone watched how they perform, Hajime throwing the rifles off to their hands and heading out to grab their off road rides, Senku who is busy with the remaining radio called those people that he was asked to be contacted, and the boys who made a turn with the Gator, ATV and motor bike to the forest, the sound of screaming engines echoed.

"Hostile in the perimeter boys, they were called slightly to our trap." Said by Senku grinning Kyoko who went to him to see what is going on over the surveillance found out that they were in control.

Shortly after the police arrived and Otto was dragging two men from his off road ATV gator, one was shot to its arm and bleeding, the police took the culprits in, "Not in our woods, pal." Said by Tanjirou.

Ren was impressed, however knowing Otto he is the son of both cunning Seana Mogami and tactical genius Lucas Mogami, "Glad your back safe, as I was saying, we're having another shooting here, and I hope you don't mind?" asked Kyoko.

"No I don't, besides, Hajime there is smitten with your friend." Shaking his head seeing his friend back to the girl's side and now feeding him off her chopsticks.

"Thank you buddy." Ten have him a half hug, the boys to clear out for his sister's team to set up their set, he moved the wirings for their radio to his pallet cabin, the boys are out in cabin warming up from the mini wood stove that Otto made, Nagisa and the director had the tour they wanted except they were not able to see Otto's own room and his private hobby room, Kyoko got the pout of the older ladies and Ren toured them around while Kyoko went to put hers and Ren's things to their closet, the girls are offered the guest bed room, while the others are brought to the Fuwa Ryokan.

The older women were amazed at the rustic design of the home, as everything looked handmade and well maintained.

They failed however to see the raccoon snuggled up to its tree house in Otto's hobby room, until it started to screech sounding alarmed there were strangers, the women were startled but Ren calmed them after calling for Digger while the tiny mini husky dog is tailing his heel, Digger jumped to Ren's shoulder and he explained this one is a family pet, and he is Otto's trusty forest partner, the Director had been having fun taking photos of the place and the pets, including the voted pet of the social media, Max Tsuruga, the tiny wolf.

Kyoko's Instagram, twitter and other social media account has been flooded by either Ren, her family and fluffy baby's photos, however the photos of the tiny pup has been popular to her social media accounts.

* * *

The next morning, Ren and Kyoko woke up like the usual Kyoko in her favorite pair of silk shorts and oversized shirt of Ren cuddled one last time and gave him a kiss and bounced downstairs to make breakfast, and as expected her brother is already starting food, laptop blaring with the music over the island counter, connected to his Bluetooth mini wireless - ear-buds and couldn't hear his sister come in.

Kyoko joined him and took out plates, she prepared some coffee for her and Ren, and looked for some milk and juice for their female guests, Otto in his usual state worn nothing but his six pocket shorts and walked around shirtless despite the coldness of winter, he prepared some basic Japanese breakfast and Kyoko helped with the soup and rice, when the girls came down they blushed seeing Otto in shirtless state, and when Ren came down he was joined by Yashiro over the island counter, Ren however went straight to Kyoko and as usual gave her a smacking kiss over her check which made her giggle, Ren was also shirtless and wearing nothing but his jogger shorts, he immediately put on a shirt after Kyoko told him so, Yashiro has been fanboying at the corner and the two furry residents stared at him like he's some kind of weird species after suppressed squeals.

"You guys are early…" Otto rolled his eyes after Hajime and Shin came in, and Kyoko laughed, their stares were darted to the two girls eating breakfast, "If you want to eat, you make your own, this is my house, and I'm not your servant." Otto snarled and walked away.

"Is Otsukinoji-san always that angry?" asked Sicily to Yashiro who shook his head.

"He's not a morning person, and considering these two ticking him off, it was just a morning mood." Yashiro explained and they laughed.

The crew a little later then arrived after Kyoko and the others had prepared, Otto pulled his friends out to the yard and forced Hajime on splitting logs which later became a show off to his Yue and Shin was demanded to check on the fences around the area, Otto hid on his cabin which he was joined by Ren, and made a new project of making his own carving knife after Senku went earlier to deliver the blade that he made.

The set was done in an hour of arranging after yesterday's pre-setting and now Kyoko and her two co-stars are all dressed, Hajime and Shin were impatient by the cabin.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and the others were recording their scene and had been perfecting their lines until Digger decided to interrupt and hopped to Kyoko's shoulder, "Hello, Digger?" Kyoko surprised, she then gave him a treat but went to the door scratching, the pup then decided to join and howl disturbing their set, "Cut!" called by the director then she thought of something.

"Since we're in your home and trying to adapt your character in a comfortable manner, let's include these sweet fluffies~" she gently carried the white pomsky and gave him a gentle rub behind the ears.

The director instructed the camera crew that they are to follow Kyoko and the girls out the yard to show off the beautiful snow coated yard, the Kois which stil has running pond as there was a heater placed for them, and the traditional antic ornaments around had been aesthetically covered by the snow on their top, a pathway was made heading to the Cabin and the camera crew followed.

The Raccoon however sprinted off to the cabin left the struggling pup from the snow, Kyoko giggled and picked him up and hurried to follow the chubby forest fluff who went straight to the pet door made for him.

Heading in, Ren was there with the boys, Otto in his bench napping, and crossed ankles are up the table, Shin sitting on a wooden beat-box and Hajime in an acoustic guitar;

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Ren and the two boys are forming a circle and singing along, they make a good singing group, while the napping Otto with eyes covered with his Ushanka is joining along, they still failed to notice Kyoko and the girls coming in, the camera crew still behind them, and still rolling.

The three girls were blushing, seeing Ren and the two others, Otto however had a raccoon over his chest snuggled.

Still failing to notice their new company, Otto who sleepily picked up a smaller guitar at his side started plucking and the two boys did a duet;

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

They sounded like those guys from Music, Travel and Love, they finally noticed when the pomsky howled, "Hey there, love, is the shooting do-" Ren blinked seeing the camera crew is behind them and assumed their script lead them to the cabin, the director then screamed cut and the camera stopped rolling, Shin threw a wood chip at Otto who sat up stiff and upset and threw back a bigger wood at him.

"What's the big idea?" asked Otto and groaned picking up his pet and calling over the radio, "Senku-san, mind if I trespass your cabin?" with that said there was a reply and we walked away.

"No, this is an impromptu script since Director Amou wanted us to follow the pets, and guessing you're enjoying your time with the boys, you're being kept company?"

"Otto-kun's done with us though." Ren chuckled and stood up.

Upon break they went in to have some meal, Kyoko joined by her co-stars made some food and the boys helped her with it, Otto is still missing, tomorrow is their last day of shooting planning to wrap an episode by noon, so the crew and everyone would have time to pack up and head back before weekday comes, however Kyoko and the girls would stay for a day or two with Ren, as he had made his leave after months of sheer work to all his projects and he was made to have a rest.

The next day, everyone has finished packing and the Director asked if they can have a group photo, Tanjirou happily oblige to take their photo in front of the house, minus the youngest Mogami, who's busy at his garage tending to his Polaris Ranger and Jimny for maintenance.

And after they left Kyoko and Ren headed back in while the two girls was taken out by Shin and Hajime.

"We hadn't eaten yet, want me to make you some burritos?" Kyoko asked, "I heard from Dad you liked those back in California?" Ren's head turned excited and joined her to the counter and watch her work, he was given some simple task to help and he started to chop some green and red chilies as well as onions and garlic, Kyoko busied herself with the beef they got from the market that morning before they started the last part of shooting.

They made some rice for the burrito as well, and while she cooks the meat, Yashiro who came down from his room, started to secretly take photos of their domestic moments, he was on time when Kyoko fed Ren with a piece of her cooked meat for the taste test and it was a sweet sight, Yashiro can't help and wanted to screech, however their little display would end if he would, he decided to record them instead and would later upload to his fan-page which he created and the couple allowed, and had been verified that it was to the knowledge of the two.

Yashiro recorded them in secret and had been updating the fan-page which has been receiving notifications nonstop from the couple's fans, "Otto, what is that?" seeing a huge box in his hands with Nordic like stickers and writing.

"It's from a friend in Iceland, his name is Thorfinn, he sent me back with some blade that he made since I sent him few of the best fishing rods, reels and extra hooks and lures I got, he wanted to start fishing so I sent him some." He told.

"Wait, he sent you a knife with that big box?" Kyoko interested.

"Yes, although he said he'd sent me some of good Nordic stuff he got."

"That's some nice friendship you got there." She giggled and watched her brother open the package like it was Christmas.

After he opened it, there was a brown leather like Ushanka paired with a real fur, there was a letter attached to it and Kyoko read after Otto handed it to her, Ren leans to her to read as well.

"This one is newly made by your friend, looking at the stiches and the handy craft of this Russian hat is authentic." Ren took a close look at it.

"Wow…" but what caught the boy's attention is the bowie design blade with a silver guard and a handle stock that is made with beautiful patches of wood and the butt of the knife was made from a deer's antlers, with his name in Nordic engraving, the sheath was made out of thick leather from deer skin with a front pouch for the sharpening stone and it was accompanied by a flint and steel placed in a pouch, the same material as the knife cover, all were newly made.

"Glad I sent him some good quality and new items, duplicate of those that I got after some company sent them for reviews." Otto said, and he continued to open more of the package.

It's always rare seeing Kyoko's brother smile so she also stole photos of him in a childlike manner.

Having to take out hand carved cups, and to his astonishment there was a small Norse hand axe with the same thick leather material – however it only covers the blade area and has a long strip of leather belt that goes around and clips on, his name was also engraved on it.

Kyoko helped him take some of the items out and found there were accessories, one is a thick leather bracelet that goes three inch thick and it looked like a wrist band, and a circular silver coin with a bear paw and surrounded with rune; attached to a thin braded leather, those came with a letter, her brother read it with a smile, "It's a friendship necklace, he is giving me thanks for he gifts I sent him."

"Say, how big did you sent him?" Kyoko asked.

"Actually it's not that much." He said and started to eat what Kyoko was making.

"Buddy, that's for your Ren-nii-san." Kyoko reminded.

"Sorry, can I have some?"

"I'll make more." She smiled and he busied himself trying to think how he will care for the items sent to him.

"Who is your friend again?" Ren asked, and Yashiro joined them.

"His name is Thorfinn, look him up, he is a fellow nature blogger." And indeed it was easy to find the other, he was the same blonde, has blank look, wears the same as the young Mogami's trousers and a heavy winter coat, and seeing the package Otto sent to his friend Ren did not expect it to be that big.

"Not much huh…" Ren shook his head in amazement as Otto sent a huge box that could fit Yashiro inside of it, it was full of fishing goodies, from outdoor backpacks, cooking tins, handmade fire starter rod and knife, even a ranger ball cap with patches.

Kyoko was done cooking and now rolling everything to a wrap and Ren helping her like he did earlier, and on cue her friends came back with Shin and Hajime in tow, they saw Otto by the counter laying out all his goods and found few Nordic patches, when Shin was about to take it and ask for Otto, he received the sharpest glare the younger boy can mutter and it was scary as hell.

Immediately he brought it up to his personal hobby room and locked it down, and while everyone is sharing food he came back after wearing the necklace already, and by afternoon Ren came up to get him, he found the knife, pouch and small axe to a separate frames, and joining the patches in their frames, Ren approved.

Later that evening, Ren went to bed joining Kyoko and noticed she was blushing, "What is going on?" Ren asked, "Are you okay?" then he looked up seeing the scene where she was feeding him that noon, and he wanted to scream Yashiro at the moment, Ren sighed and gently pulled the phone off Kyoko's hand and pulled her to cuddle.

* * *

Later that morning Kyoko and Ren did not appreciate the annoying wakeup call by the president demanding more exposure from the couple and showing their cute private moments together, and coming down Ren was not in a mood for anything except Kyoko, the other however hopped on making breakfast joining her brother who's already making one foe himself, he was not in the mood either as Shin and Hajime are early and already with Sicily and Aletia, "What's got in to your mood early, bud?" Ren asked sitting.

"Don't tell me it's those girls at LME again?" Kyoko giggled and with a response her suspicion is correct, Ren chuckled, "What do they want this time?"

"Apparently these two idiots uploaded a personal photo of mine in under wear at the garage and placed it over the social media to see." Ren checked his phone and found the photo, he tried to hide his laughter but failed.

"What do they want, though?" asked Yashiro.

"Something below the belt." He sighed and dismissed it and went up to his hobby room to radio Senku.

A week gone by, the girls are back in Tokyo, and Ren having to start his shooting for his own TV series, and practicing with Kyoko's father to his rifle training, they are in another property where they can practice firing, and Kyoko accompanying him.

Kyoko taking photos of Ren's training and Yashiro recording, while Luke is timing him and teaching him quicker methods on aiming and positions, Ren was indeed winging the training and Kyoko is proud to see him getting her stepfather's approval.

After his training they headed back to LME to meet the others and have a meeting with the romance drama they are to be paired, Kyoko wondered why there are more young girls in the LME training room than the usual four girls that was here, they are huddled up and giggling, Kyoko and Ren went to peak and when the girls looked up to see Ren they didn't blush nor squealed like they would usually do, and when they found out why, it was because of her attractive baby brother.

Poor Otto's photo was stolen yet again where he was sitting over the kitchen counter, beside him is Hyakkimaru, Otto shirtless, and only covered with his army green thigh length jogger shorts that shows his leg muscles from all those hike, and his upper body starting mold the same as his father, eight bumps are starting to form as well as stiff chest, and what made the photo perfect was that he wasn't scowling, he was genuinely smiling in to a boyish half grin and his blonde hair not in its usual proper brush, but rather in a hot mess, his classic aviator prescription glasses fits snuggly to the bridge of his nose.

He is sixteen and gaining popularity from Kyoko's fans, "Say, is that bump between his legs always that big?" the girl who owns the phone asked and Kyoko gave an ugly laugh walking out the Love Me room, Ren has never been so in love hearing that laugh of hers.

~END?~


End file.
